


Хрона, прости

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person, Poetry, Pre-Femslash, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: что я надрываюсь молча





	Хрона, прости

А сердце моё горит,  
пылает  
любовью,  
И из груди отчаянно рвётся к ней.

Если бы знала, что всё обернётся болью,  
Только жёстче бы билась, надрывистей  
и  
сильней,

Только бы крепче сжимала свои кулаки и зубы,  
Только б смелее тащила тебя из зла.  
Если б я только знала — пошла б по трупам…  
Только в итоге я ничего не смогла.

Мне так тоскливо и стыдно, моя родная, —  
Снова тебе от судьбы никуда не сбежать,  
И кулаки в бессильи опять сжимаю…  
Пообещай — меня ещё подождать,

Пообещай потерпеть ну ещё немного!..  
В жизни твоей было так много бед и зла  
И мне так стыдно, что ты опять одинока  
(Кажется что я лишь боль тебе принесла).

Хрона, ты веришь? Мне лишь одна дорога —  
Вырвать зубами победу и стать сильней.  
Но я слаба, беспомощна и убога;  
Всё в этом мире так и кричит: **убей.**

Веру, надежду, силу, _тебя, родная,_  
И в этом всём нет нисколько моей вины…  
Кричит, надрывается, верит, а я… подыхаю.  
Я не смогла разрушить чёрной проклятой стены.

Хрона, мне жаль, что в этой твоей (не)жизни,  
Было так мало добрых и трепетных дней…  
Если б я знала, что ты над обрывом зависла,  
Я бы могла быть внимательнее, добрей,

Я бы с лица твоего - клянусь - сдувала пылинки,  
Я бы могла в темнице с тобой засыпать…  
Только вот стёрты давно все назад тропинки.  
Всё что нам остаётся — в отчаяньи ждать.

И помнить. Я — помню.  
Что в зле, что тебя окружало,  
Ты обвинила только себя одну.  
Помню, что ты тогда от добра убежала,  
Но твёрдой походкой смело вошла во тьму.

Ради меня ты упала в объятья ночи,  
Ради (и за) меня ты весь мир спасла.  
Хрона… прости, что я надрываюсь молча.  
Хрона, прости, что ты опять умерла.


End file.
